Moving On
by Rose Vaughn
Summary: One shot. Set after GT. Pan has lost everyone she ever loved over the years. Now it's her turn to join her friends and family in the otherworld.


Author's Note: I don't own it!!!  
  
MOVING ON  
  
The jet landed on the beach with a soft thud, and a small, elderly woman stepped out. Rencapsulating the jet, the woman turned to look at the house behind her and sighed. It had been years since she'd been to Kami house...but lately, she couldn't get it's resident, or his friends off her mind.  
  
Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit, and the house's first owner, had passed away long ago. Now, it's new owner, took on the responsibility of training young minds in the ways of the Martial Arts. Right now, two of those young minds were Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr., who were now currently sparring with each other on the opposite side of the small island.  
  
Knocking on the door, she smiled when it opened to reveal a small, squat man leaning on a cane.  
  
The man's eyes lit up when he saw her. "Pan! How nice it is to see you! What are you doing here?"  
  
Pan walked into the house and sat down when the hermit gestured for her to do so. "It's nice to see you too, sir." She said. Then she answered his question. "I've been thinking."  
  
"About what?" He asked.  
  
Pan sighed. "Them. Everyone."  
  
The old man nodded his head. "Ah. I see. As have I."  
  
Even thought she was not surprised, Pan was curious. "Why?"  
  
The man stood and walked over to the window where he could watch his students train. "This will be their last day of training with me. I've done all I can do to prepare them for what may come."  
  
Pan nodded her head. "They are strong. I take comfort in the knowledge that there will be someone powerful enough to protect the Earth if it should be needed. But you still haven't answered my question. Why have you been thinking of them Master?"  
  
The man turned to look at her, a soft smile on his face. "Pan, we've known each other too long for you to call me by that name."  
  
Pan chuckled quietly. "Sorry Krillin. I guess old habits really do die hard."  
  
He smiled back at her. "As to your question, my time draws near. Soon I shall see them."  
  
"But-"  
  
Krillin put up a hand to stop her. "Pan, I'm old. My body's failing, and I'm ready to go. I miss everyone just as much as you do. And now I will join them. It is where I belong."  
  
"But you're all I have left! I don't want to lose you too! I miss everyone so much! Even Vegeta...that arrogant son of a bitch..."  
  
"But it's not your time yet."  
  
"I know." She said dejectedly, pausing for a moment. "I saw him at the tournament."  
  
"You did?" Krillin asked.  
  
Pan nodded. "Yes. I went after him, but he vanished."  
  
Krillin's eyes had a faraway look in them. "Goku..." He whispered. "It's been so long...over a century."  
  
"Yes." Pan said. "And every time I see my grandson..."  
  
Krillin finished her sentence. "You see your grandfather."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's hard not to. They both look exactly like their ancestors...and are just as powerful."  
  
Pan agreed. "That they are." After a moment, she stood up. "We should probably go, Krillin. You look like you're tired."  
  
Krillin nodded, and started back to his bedroom. "Yes. I need to sleep."  
  
Pan nodded and went to the door to call the boys inside. "Goku! Vegeta! Come inside and say goodbye to Master Krillin!"  
  
A few seconds later, the two boys were at her side. "Yes, grandmother." Goku Jr. said.  
  
The boys followed her to Krillin's room. They got there just in time to see his frail body shimmer and vanish. A single tear slid down Pan's cheek. "Goodbye, Krillin. Tell everyone I said hi."  
  
*** Ten years. Ten long years since the last Z-fighter had died. Pan sat in the rocking chair on her front porch, thinking about that day. Krillin had told her that he knew his time had come. He welcomed death...much as she welcomed it now. She knew it was her time soon. She could tell in the way she slept later, tired easier.  
  
"Grandmother?" A voice behind her said.  
  
Pan's heart skipped a beat every time she heard that voice. It sounded exactly like her grandfather. But she knew it wasn't. She turned around to look at him. "Yes Goku?" She said.  
  
"You need to rest." The young man said.  
  
Pan nodded her head as Goku Jr. helped her to her feet. "Thank you." She said, her voice raspy.  
  
He nodded as he escorted the frail woman to her bedroom. "Goodnight." Goku Jr. said as his grandmother lay down on the bed. "I love you."  
  
Pan smiled. "I love you too." She said as he closed the door. Closing her eyes, Pan drifted off to sleep. A few seconds later, as Krillin's had done a decade earlier, her body shimmered...then vanished.  
  
***  
  
Pan opened her eyes to find herself standing on a long winding path, surrounded by clouds. She smiled and stretched her arms. The she realized what she was doing. Stretching. Something she hadn't been able to do pain- free for years. Looking down at her hands, she saw that the wrinkles that had come with old age were gone. Placing her hand on her cheek, she found that it was smooth as well. Finally, looking up, she found a golden halo floating above her head. Pan smiled. "Snake Way."  
  
Grinning, she began the long walk to King Yemma's palace. The she remembered that she was young again. She could fly. Lifting into the air, Pan laughed as she sped toward the palace.  
  
Upon arrival, she found herself standing in front of a huge desk, King Yemma looking down at her. "Son Pan." He said, looking through one of his books. "Ah, here you are." He read what was in the book. "Well...the granddaughter of Goku, huh?" Looking up, he quirked an eyebrow. "You're late."  
  
Pan was surprised. "What?"  
  
"You were supposed to die two months ago."  
  
Pan laughed. "I guess I'm just stubborn, aren't I?"  
  
Yemma nodded at the woman. "That you are." He said. "You've been granted access to the Grand Kai's planet." He pointed to a doorway to the right of his desk. "The plane will take off from there in a few minutes."  
  
Pan thanked the large man, walked out the door, and then boarded the plane.  
  
A short while later, the plane landed on the Grand Kai's Planet. When Pan stepped off, she looked around for anyone she knew. She saw many people, but no one she recognized. Finally, she decided to ask someone for help.  
  
"Excuse me." Pan said to a big green guy who reminded her of Piccolo.  
  
The man looked down at her. "Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me find someone?"  
  
The man nodded. "Who are you looking for?"  
  
"My grandfather, Goku. He's tall, has black, spiky-"  
  
He cut her off. "I know him."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. We fought in one of the otherworld tournaments. My name is Pikkon." He said, extending his hand to her.  
  
"I'm Pan." Pan said excitedly, shaking the outstretched hand. "Can you tell me where I can find him?"  
  
Pikkon pointed to a path that led up to the top of a hill. "He and his friends are usually in the valley on the other side of that hill. Just follow the path. It'll take you right to them. If no one's there, find King Kai. He'll know where they are."  
  
Pan grinned. "Thank you." She said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Pan turned away from Pikkon and started up the path. Her heart speeding up, and her mind racing, she finally got to the top of the hill.  
  
Pan's hand went to her mouth when she saw the sight in the valley. Everyone was there. Vegeta and her grandfather were sparring over a small lake while Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin looked on. She saw her mother and father talking with Piccolo, and Goten and Trunks were lounging by the shore. Bulma, Chi Chi, Marron, Bra...even her Gramps, Hercule. Unable to hold her tears in any longer, she started to cry, and collapsed to the ground.  
  
The small sound caught the attention of the only person who could hear it. Piccolo. His head snapping around, a look of surprise took over his face when he saw the small figure on the hill.  
  
Curious as to why his former mentor was distracted, Gohan followed Piccolo's gaze. He smiled when he saw his daughter. "Pan!" He said, bolting to the crest of the hill, Videl right on his heels.  
  
Pan cried harder when she felt her father's arms wrap around her in a tight hug. "Papa." She said between sobs. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you too, Pan." Gohan said, gently stroking her hair. "We all have."  
  
Their previous activities now forgotten, the rest of the Z-gang joined Gohan, Videl, and Pan on the hilltop.  
  
Goku, however, along with Vegeta, stood off to the side a little, waiting for the commotion to die down. Once it did, Goku stepped forward and swept Pan up into a huge hug. "Pan." He said quietly in her ear. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
Pan smiled. "Thank you, grandpa." She said, wiping her face. "I'm just happy to be with you again."  
  
Pan pulled away from her grandfather and turned to Krillin. "Krillin, Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. are both doing well. They've continued training, and are getting stronger by the day."  
  
Krillin nodded. "Good."  
  
Bulma stepped in. "Wait a minute. I thought the two families had lost contact with each other over the years."  
  
Pan nodded. "Yes. We did. But when the boys turned Super Saiyan at the tournament, I couldn't let that rift grow wider. After the fight, which ended in a draw between the two," She added. "I found Vegeta Jr.'s family. When I told them who I was, and that I knew Vegeta in the past, they wanted to know everything." Pan smiled. "Ever since that day, those two have been just as inseparable as Trunks and Goten. They even started training with Krillin."  
  
The she looked at Goku and Vegeta. "But almost as strong as you two."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "Exactly how strong are they?" He asked.  
  
"They can reach Super Saiyan two." Pan smirked. "But both are nearing Super Saiyan three. And before you ask Vegeta, they are of equal strength, and skill."  
  
Vegeta just nodded his head.  
  
Pan shook her head. Typical Vegeta. She looked back at her father and grandfather. "If the earth is ever in danger again, they will be strong enough to protect it. Krillin and I made sure of that. And both boys promised me to carry on the tradition of Martial Arts in our families."  
  
Pan smiled and looked at the people gathered around her. This was her family. All heroes...all good people. Even if it took a few of them a little while to realize it.  
  
"The earth is in good hands, now." Pan said, as her parents wrapped their arms around her shoulders. "And it always will be." 


End file.
